Her Past
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: Bumblebee is upset. What about? What can Speedy do? SpeedyxBumblebee Sorry bad summary. Read anyway.


"_The best of the best. The best in the academy. The most beautiful..." She could feel the hot breath on her neck as she heard the words. "My favorite student..." She could feel the hand move to her breasts._

"NO!!!" Bumblebee yelled, jolting up in bed. Her breathing was hard and rapid.

'I... I can't believe it. It was just a dream. He's dead.' she thought to herself as tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her face. She sobbed. She'd tried to suppress those memories, now that she was free, tried to forget so she could go on with her life, but she guessed she never really had gotten over it, only hidden it, that there was always that fear that Blood was alive and might come back for her one day.

'I need some fresh air.' she thought to herself, still sobbing as she got out of bed. She stood in front of the full mirror in her room. She looked at her reflection, her hair, which was hanging down. She pushed a stray ringlet from her face. She looked at herself again. She was wearing her pajamas which consisted of a yellow spaghetti strapped top and black shorts, which really showed off her figure. She resisted the urge to cover up and just looked away.

'Why?' she thought, 'Why me? Was I really the most attractive in the academy? If so, why, why couldn't I be ugly? Why did I deserve this? Or _was_ I the only one? Were there others?' She put her hair up in a short low ponytail, a few stray ringlets hanging free. She shrank and flew out the window of her room. It was the only way she figured she wouldn't wake anyone else up. Once outside the tower, she returned to her normal size. She looked out over the water at the dark sky. It always looked kind of creepy at night there by the water in Steel City, but she didn't care, didn't even really notice. It wasn't anywhere near as creepy as what _he _had done.

"Karen." The mention of her name made her turn around and look. It was Speedy. He was in just red pajama pants and a white tank top, sitting in a chair, shooting arrows out over the water.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" she asked him, surprised.

"Couldn't sleep. I came out here to practice." he answered. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Karen, what's wrong?" he said, standing up and putting his bow on the ground.

"Nothing." she said, turning away so he couldn't see her red eyes and her tear streaked face.

"Don't tell me nothing. I can tell you've been crying." he said, his voice soft and compassionate, "It's okay. Tell me." She didn't want anybody to know, to feel sorry for her. She especially didn't want him to feel sorry for her. It was bad enough that she'd always regretted that Roy wasn't her first. She didn't want him to feel the same way. She turned back around to face him. He approached her. The worry in his emerald eyes was apparent. This just struck a nerve and it sent her into a flurry.

"So what! So what if he did! So what! I can't help it Brother Blood raped me! I can't help it he continuously did it, again and again!" she screamed, her wings flitting about furiously. She was crying hard again.

"Karen..." Roy said softly. He looked now as if his emerald eyes would fill with tears now, too. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why?! Why Roy?! Why me? What have I done?! What did I do to deserve it?! Was I the prettiest?! The most talented?! What?!" she screamed. Speedy pulled her into his arms and her wings stilled.

"Karen, it wasn't your fault. Blood was a maniac. Who knows why he did any of the horrible things he's done? You didn't deserve it. You hear me? What he did was wrong, under any condition. Remember that." Speedy said. She kept sobbing, the sobs coming quicker and quicker now.

"But, you should've been my first. You're probably so mad at me." she said between sobs.

"Karen, I'm not mad at you, Karen. I don't have anything to be mad about. You didn't do anything wrong. It was his fault, not yours. I'm not mad, I'm just upset that anyone could do something so horrible to someone such an amazingly great person like you. No one should have to go through that, especially not you." Speedy said, assuringly, stroking the back of her head.

"What if he's not dead? What if he comes back for me?" she said, her sobs dying down, becoming less and less frequent.

"Karen, Brother Blood is dead. Cyborg killed him. And even if he wasn't, I would never let him touch you, _ever._ If I ever got my hands on him, he'll be sorry he ever saw you." he said. Her sobs quieted and she became motionless in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep, or unconsciousness from exhaustion. He wasn't quite sure which. He picked up the limp Bumblebee. He carried her into her room and layed her on her bed. He couldn't leave her alone in the condition she'd been in. After a moment of thought, he layed next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

The next morning,

Bumblebee opened her eyes. She realized she was in her bed. She looked next to her. Seeing Roy with his arms around her brought back the memory of what had happened last night.

'Oh god...' she thought. She did feel a little better now that she'd told him. But, she was sure he probably thought of her as a weak little girl, not his friend, his girlfriend, the team leader he knew. She gently removed Roy's arms from her body. She sat up slowly and got out of bed. She got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Not even five minutes after she got downstairs, down came Roy, completely dressed.

"Boy, I guess there is a reason they call you Speedy." she said, flatly, her voice lacking emotion. She felt uncomfortable, not knowing what he thought of her. Speedy just smiled a little.

"You probably think I'm a real loser." Bee said.

"No, Karen. I don't think any less of you. Honestly, I think even more of you." he said. Bumblebee was confused by this.

"What?" she said.

"Anyone who can go through what you did and still be as strong and perky as you are, is a truly strong person. The fact that you could live your life normally after that proves that you're amazing." Speedy said. Bumblebee was relieved and delighted by this.

"That's pretty corny, you know." she said, raising an eyebrow. She was back to her usual self. Speedy smiled.

"But, it's true." he said, "Everybody has bad things in their past, some worse than others, but you shouldn't let it hold you back, because you deserve better. You deserve to live your life." Bumblebee smiled and walked over to Roy.

"Thank you, Roy. I love you." she said. She pressed her lips to his and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, too, Karen." he said, after they broke the kiss. Just then, the rest of the team came downstairs for breakfast, ready to start the day as usual.

**(A/N)Well, that's it. I got the idea of Bumblebee being raped by Brother Blood from a story by **

**KittyVigilante****. It's called ****Depths of Understanding****. Thanks for giving me the inspiration. It was a good idea. I hope you don't mind me taking inspiration from your story. **


End file.
